Missing 72 hours
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Well this little story starts off with the main hero Ben 10 missing 72 hours. He remembers nothing of that time, both Gwen and Kevin are bent on getting this information out of him. So without giving too much away the question is what did happen during those missing hours? And who is the new kid on the block that seem a little too much like Kevin before he turned good?
1. 72 hours missing

Alright this is my first Ben Ten fic. This idea has been playing around in my head so I am rolling with it. I want to know what you all think and if I should continue even though I might just because I can. So as you should known I don't own Ben Ten. Now on with the Prologue!

* * *

Ben looked first to his cousin Gwen than to his best friend they each stared at him the same way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gwen growled with anger as she balled up her fists readying herself to punch him.

"I don't know guys I have already told you this twice now." Ben said holding his hands up ready to defend himself if the need arose.

"How can you block out a full 72 hours? Then remember nothing of that time." Kevin asked him with an; I don't believe you're telling us everything look.

Ben sat down on the chair that was behind him as he tried to remember anything that might help him here. Since it was starting to look like he was going to be here awhile.

"Can I get a smoothie?" Ben piped up after about five minutes of getting nothing at all.

"No." Gwen and Kevin said in unison. Glaring daggers at the both of them as he was tempted to use the watch to run and get a smoothie; though he figured he wouldn't get past Gwen.

"Come on can't we talk about this it is inhuman!" He cried getting on his knees and pouting like his sixteen year old self.

"Good thing you're not all human than like the rest of us." Kevin said with a smirk on his face as he put an arm around Gwen.

"Uh anyway Azmuth lost track of the Omnitrix during those 72 hours. And you're the only one who knows what happened out there Ben." Gwen said looking at the pouting face of her annoying cousin. "Will you stop pouting and start acting your age!" She said after he wouldn't stop with the puppy dog look.

"I am acting my age it is just that you are acting older than your age." Ben explained calmly to his cousin.

"That is it!" She growled punching him in the face; Ben looked up at her as he lay flat out on his back.

"Well I think this is a good time for a break how about it Gwen?" Kevin asked her in a soft voice as he closed in on her neck. One kiss and she agreed that an hour break might be best.

Hour later…

Ben sat in the garage that the terrible two had been holding him in for a day so far. He had finished his two smoothies he had brought along as fifteen minutes rolled by. Board he played with his watch naming a few as he went about looking at them.

A half hour late the two of them showed up looking freshly showered and looking guilty as the deed they had just done. Both had on a fresh set of clothing that were close to what they had been wearing but not quite.

"Well Ben have you remembered anything new?" Gwen asked hopeful. But the young man only shook his head as he held it in his hands.

The pair sighed as they went over what he had been doing before the missing 72 hours.

"I had been fighting another alien it was real ugly too shooting green slime that made things stick together. Red slime that melted what it touched and finally this purple stuff that made everything slippery; I know since I still have a bruise to prove it." Ben said lifting up his shirt and showing off the bruise on his back. "I had finally put it in the null void and noticed that there was a fire. So I rushed over and put it out before going in and pulling out those trapped. Then I headed over to Mr. Smoothie for my third favorite. I decided to head home after that and the next thing I know you guys are hitting me with a water hoes full blast and looking angry as hornets. Yelling at me about missing for 72 hours; still I have no idea what you are talking about." Ben said with an angry look that told them he still wasn't pleased with being woken up viva the water hose.

"Uh yea sorry about that it was my idea." Kevin said with a smirk that said he wasn't sorry at all.

"You know what I am tired and finished talking about this so good night." He said looking at the both of them before he took off as Big Chill flying/fazing through the garage roof.


	2. New home planet

Alright I don't own Ben Ten that is kinda obvious though. So on with the story! Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

* * *

A pair of green eyes looked down at the blue and white orb that she would very shortly be calling her home. There was something pulling her to this plant like a magnetic pull. So she followed it like she had the other times in her very short life. It was simple really she knew that much as she slowly blinked taking in the landing as the ship hit the Earth's atmosphere. Family. That is what she was missing and her body was showing her the way to this unknown family.

The ship landed on a landing pad that had a few aliens surrounding it. Quick as a flash she opened the containment pod which she had stolen a few months prior to the pull. It was small and sliver in color and she knew that it was time to put it to use. Transforming into a small life form that didn't give off a sign of life before slipping into the pod. The male aliens started to unload the supply ship that had finally come in. One worker who had sticky tentacles picked up the pod and slipped it into his uniforms pocket. Before helping to unload the rest of the boxes.

A few short hours later…

The robust male made his way to a dark alley where a pair of beady little eyes glowed in the faint light. He walked out in to the light showing his rat like features. But the human looking male did nothing that show panic at the sight of the rather large creature. The rat looked at the man with a greedy hunger in his eyes that didn't look to be dying out any time soon.

"So do have you have the goods." Argit asked looking around for anyone that might have followed the other to this little hide away spot.

"Yea but the question is Argit do you have the money." The larger fellow asked looking quite cross with the rat like alien.

He didn't answer but pulled out a bag filled with jewels. A light of greed shone in the other alien's eyes as he snatched it away from the claw like grasp. He tossed the shiny pod over to Argit who looked over-whelmed with feelings of getting rich quick. They went their separate ways as both male forms were eaten by the cover of night.

Argit fumbled around with the pod but found it wasn't working like it should. So he decided to call up an old friend of his that could work this problem out fast. Whipping out his cell he hit the two on speed dial, after it rang for what felt like forever. Someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A small voice asked on the opposite end. Argit pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number sure enough it was the right one.

"Who is this?" Another voice equally as young asked as he put the phone back up to his ear.

"I am calling for a Kevin Levin is he there?" The rat said answering the question with a question.

"Daddy!" A high pitched cry emanated on the other end had him pulling the device away from his ear. "Hey who told you, you could touch that! Get out of here now." Argit heard an angry voice on the opposite line say which had the rat face smirking like he just hit real gold.

"Hello who is this." The male asked talking into the phone.

"Why it is your old pal Argit of course." He said before get yelled the riot act over the phone about him not calling Kevin again. "Are you finished yet? Well you see I just in a very nice piece and I can't open it so I was wondering if maybe you could? We can spilt the stuff inside far shares." This had Kevin laughing on the other end of the line.

"Yea right Argit I know the game you play and you will run off with the goods without a second glance behind you." Kevin's voice said making the rat frown.

"Not this time I promise I will be on my best behavior so please Kevin help out an old friend." Argit begged like the worthless thief he was.

"Alright fine but if Gwen finds out it is all on you man." Kevin said without a shred of remorse over the poor guy getting ripped to pieces the size of molecules.

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it so met me at the spot than say in forty-five minutes." Argit said before hanging up his cell.

Argit scurried down the dark maze like alley ways that barely had even a single light lit. He moved through them like it was the middle of the day going up a hill. He managed to make all the correct turns to get him to the meeting place as he traveled on foot and it had been well over three years since he walked this particular path. Smiling to himself as he spotted the beautiful tricked out car Kevin had fix and fine-tuned all by his lonesome.

The man in question stood leaning on the hood of the car with a scowl on his face. His black hair was longer than before with it being pulled back into a tail. His eyes were hard and he looked like he had drunk some sour milk. His clothing on the other hand was sharp and he looked good.

"My you're looking well Kevin." Argit said with a fake smile that didn't fool Kevin for a minute.

The same couldn't be said for the slippery thief that had a knack for escaping notice and getting away with stealing. His black hair was longer and scruffier and he smelled like he needed a bath. He wore a black coat with silver strips on the side of the upper arm and he wore a black tee-shirt and pants.

"I would say the same to you but then you have looked better." Kevin said glaring at the other alien with contempt. "Now show me what you're having problems with." He said come over to him with his hand out stretched.

Kevin too the pod and marveled at it for a moment. He wondered where the rat could have found something so rare. He did a few simple things that enabled him to open it with relative easy. But he soon found out why as a small alien jumped right into his face.


	3. Get off my face

Well I don't own Ben Ten but here is the story hope you all enjoy. ^_^

* * *

It was tiny and it had a grip stronger than Way Big as the tiny alien clung to Kevin's face for dear life. Kevin on the other hand didn't like this one bit as the micro sized claws dug into his skin. He growled out in pain as he used his powers to absorb the metal of his car which made the tiny life form let go and fall to the ground limp and life less. Still coated in metal Kevin picked the thing up and found he had never seen anything like it before.

Turning to Argit he was going to ask the rat where he got this strange pod. But found that he had already beaten a hasty retreat while he was fight with the thing that attached itself to his face. Well giving a yawn he got back in to his precious car and made his way over to Ben's place. Not even ten minutes into the drive his cell rang to the tune which was set for his wife Gwen. Picking it up he was greeted by Gwen's I mad at you voice.

"Kevin where are you? I would like to know because I can't find Vera at all around the house. And Gavin said that he last seen her around your car." She said with this coolness about her tone that sent chills down his back.

Kevin looked in the back seat and found Vera laying there with her blanket that had the Plummer insignia on it. Her thumb was in her mouth and she looked peaceful.

"Yea she is asleep in the back, look Gwen I am heading over to Ben's I am almost there. Don't worry about Vera I will watch her. I love you." He said before hanging up and turning the thing off.

Ben's POV

I had just finished a scary movie marathon when I got an alert that someone was here. I turned to look at the door that connected to the garage. And in walks Kevin coated in metal with Verona in the crock of his one arm and something that looked like a fish/bug hybrid in his other hand.

"Hey Ben a little help here." He growl in annoyance at me as I just looked at him and his hand for a moment in shock. I managed to grab a sleeping Verona out of his arm and went to put her in her room she had here for when I got to baby-sit.

When I came back I went to the lab I had in the basement. I was right about finding Kevin in there as I walked over to the table where he was examining the alien from earlier. He jumped back as it started to glow blue than white and finally green as it…

Turned into a little human girl?

"What the hell?" Kevin said looking at the human with shock and surprise that matched my own.

The girl had silver hair and bright green eyes that glowed dimly. Her body was covered in a white suit that had the Omnitrix symbol cross the front. She looked at Kevin for a moment than turn to me looking at me with a mix of emotions. And a bit of confusion as she hops off the metal table and walks over to where Kevin is standing.

Next thing I see is she is glowing blue white like light from her body. And she touches Kevin's leg which is still covered in metal. Slowly it recedes from him like a crayon sitting next to a fire. And she takes a step back from him before hitting him with a spike to the shoulder.

"That is for almost killing." She hisses in a low voice that makes me step back. I have my hand on the watch ready to transform when she looks my way. "And you better watch your back." She says before the light around her body consumes her whole.

After patching up Kevin we are sitting in the living room talking about how he came across this kid in the first place. I sigh as he mentions Argit that no good flea always has trouble coming to eat us and spit us back out. Never once has it ended well with that criminal. But it seems Kevin just can't let the past with the guy go so now we have a very angry very dangerous unknown alien child out on the loss. Yea I am betting this is all going to end up just fine. Yea right when has anything end fine with any alien that attacks us?


	4. The beginning of trouble

Alright here is another chapter so I don't own Ben Ten but don't let that stop you from enjoying the story. ^_^

* * *

A pair of small green eyes gazed up at the hidden stars as they sat on a roof top. A cool wind blew making the small child shiver a bit. The air was rich with oxygen and other more nasty things as the child listened to the sound of the planet. A sad sound that made her frown as she just sat there taking in all the new things around her and her new home. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to the wailing that was the cries of help from the planet itself.

Kevin had crashed over at Ben's place not wanting to deal with Gwen right at the moment. So as he drove home little Vera stirred looking around till she spotted the familiar land marks outside the window. With a stretch and a yawn Kevin looked at her in the mirror.

"Good morning Vera did you sleep well?" He asked his young daughter. She looked up wide-eyed like she had instead been caught pulling out a cookie from the jar.

"Daddy?" She wondered out loud with a frown.

"Yes sweetie." He said looking at her in the mirror.

"I sorry I just want to be close to the car." She said with a hint of tears that started to coat her eyes.

Kevin found this strange as he continued to drive down the street before hooking a left. Well he knew that Vera had been showing the ability to hide her self well enough that Gwen couldn't find her. He also knew that she would worry that one of the aliens they had helped capture might take her. And they would find out till it was too late.

Ben on the other hand was having a strange dream. Where he was inside the Omnitrix just float down through an endless green beam that held all the aliens he has ever transformed into and yet to. It reminds him of Alice in Wonderland as she falls down the rabbit hole. But it seems that he just keeps falling with no stop in sight.

* * *

Ben's POV

I woke to finding myself covered in a layer of sweat and not understanding what had just happened to me. I stretched out and went to find Kevin to see if he wanted to go out to grab a bit with Verona. Or if he wanted to cook something up instead. But I noticed that both of their doors were open and that Verona's room was intact with not a doll hair out-of-place.

Well I guess I am going out for breakfast. Oh well better than eating my own cooking…it is not here we took care of it we are fine…I am fine.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I noticed that the boys and Gwen were already up and eating breakfast. And there is a plate set out for both me and Vera. Gwen looks up at me mid bit and I blush it is like she already knows. Dame she knows! Oh well…better eat first.

After breakfast and getting the kids ready for their play-dates and seeing them off. She had me cornered in the living room with my back to the wall.

"Alright out with it Kevin who is it you went to see besides Ben?" She asked not looking too friendly about it.

"Argit he just wanted me to open a thing up and well…this thing jumped out on to my face. I went over to Ben's after thinking I killed it but it turned into a human girl who tried to kill me before she ran away." I said telling her the most important parts.

"Oh is that all." She said it like I had instead decided to take my three-year old daughter to a strip joint or something like that but she didn't look angry fierce but angry worried.

"Yea what did you think I was doing?" I asked her wonder what the worst she thought up was. As the need to erase all her worries over came me.

"Well I thought that someone took Vera and then you went out to get her back and instead both of you ended up dead." She said looking ready to burst into tears.

Pulling her into a hug we just stood like that for a while. Till she pulled back some and did something I never thought she would do at lest not at this moment. I decided not to question it and just enjoy it. While all thought flew out the window.

Out in the bright light of day the young traveler looked around and began her plan to bring out her father. A smile crossed her small pink lips as she looked on at the unsuspecting crowd of humans that went about their morning.


End file.
